Kutsuu
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Me dijeron que no podía venir a verte sin un arma. Quería algo menos agresivo que el control de tu collar de descargas eléctricas. Voilà. U.a. Gino x Suzaku, non/dub consensual.


**Kutsuu**

_Las cosas buenas son solo cosas malas que no han sucedido aún._

**Titus.**

Conocía ese calor. Envolvente desde su espalda, sin que nadie le pidiera esa presencia y una caricia en sus cabellos. La presión del bulto de unos pantalones de pijama con ositos o más contenido por el uniforme de los Caballeros de Asalto, contra su espina. Un vago aliento a chocolate blanco rancio entre dientes con montones de arreglos invisibles. Un ronquido suave que se lo arrojaba sobre la mejilla. Suzaku iba a recordarle a Gino que se aseara la boca antes de levantarse, pero entonces los recuerdos regresaron como una ola del mar que trae porquerías y un gusto amargo le llenó la garganta, antes de que el frío del terror colmara su estómago.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Dolor. En el abdomen, ¿costillas rotas? Había pasado antes. En la frente, que estaba contra el suelo, de lado. Vendas alrededor de su cabeza. Suzaku se humedeció los labios resecos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? El efecto de una droga dejando su cuerpo para acostumbrarse al resentimiento. La helada del sedante, quizás. La niebla disipada del ansiolítico. La impresión de que vomitó en algún momento, horas antes, de seguro. Casi total oscuridad. Salvo por la luz que venía del final del pasillo y entraba por la cuarta pared de la celda, transparente. ¿Qué hacía Gino allí con él?

-Despertaste.

No se dio cuenta de que el ronquido había cesado con sus movimientos de inspección. Aunque Gino solía tener el sueño muy pesado. Cuando dormían juntos, meses atrás que parecían años, nunca lo notaba cuando Suzaku se levantaba de la cama. Para ir a sacar a Arthur, para hacerlo entrar o abandonar el cuarto, abochornado. _Gino, no puedo…No eres tú…Es solo que…Lo lamento si…_

_(Lo sé. Entiendo. No te preocupes. Tiempo al tiempo. No estoy ansioso. Esta noche nada más. ¿Qué hay de malo con dormir? Somos amigos, Suzz. Siempre vamos a…)_

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? ¿Yo…?

Presionaron el abrazo que lo tenía atrapado con soltura. Suzaku gimió con dolor y se disculparon sentidamente.

-¿Te desperté? ¿Ya estás mejor?

Había mucho cansancio en las palabras que se arrastraban. Y sufrimiento. No el físico. Suzaku se alejó centímetros hacia la pared, dándose vuelta sobre sí mismo para mirar a Gino cara a cara. Quizás fue muy brusco. Él retiró las manos y se sentó de rodillas. Suzaku tenía puesta la camisa de fuerza para prisioneros británicos y Gino el mismo uniforme blanco de siempre. Manos inmovilizadas tras la espalda. Mordazas incluso en los muslos.

-Yo les pedí que no te transportaran hasta que estuvieras consciente, pero Bismarck se enteró de que te estabilizaron (a su juicio más de lo que merece un traidor sin honor) y mandó que te enviaran a la celda.

Algunos recuerdos regresaron, afilando sus pupilas. Principalmente la visión de la espada del Galahad dirigiéndose hacia él, a toda velocidad, sin que llegara a bloquearla. Repitió el nombre de Lelouch antes de desvanecerse en el impulso del Geass.

-Esquivaste la hoja por milímetros. Los motores se destruyeron y caíste. Te atrapé, amortiguando el impacto. También Bismarck se vio afectado por el sakuradite, pero tú estuviste cerca de volverte un vegetal. Como el Lancelot es de novena generación, la cápsula del piloto fue expulsada sin mayores daños. Aún así, pasaste una semana en terapia intensiva. En mi opinión debieron dejarte ahí un poco más, hasta que pudieras pararte solo y dieras muestras de no tener problemas cognitivos. Pero a nadie le importan las secuelas en un candidato a ejecución pública.

La información le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. La aceptó devastado, torciendo el cuello. Gino tenía ojeras y estaba más delgado a la última vez que lo vio. ¿Pero cuándo fue esa última vez? El mundo se había movido de una manera muy violenta. Un día estaban riéndose juntos en la sala común de los Caballeros, atascándose (al menos uno de ellos) con comida chatarra y mirando las noticias con un aire que quería ser ligero en su gravedad indiscutible. Al otro, Gino tenía una de las cuchillas de los guardias al servicio de Schneizel presionada contra la garganta y le dirigía una mirada entre confundida y decepcionada, sin decidirse por una u otra faceta. Suzaku solo lo echó un vistazo, en un absceso de debilidad. No pudo haber seguido al segundo Príncipe de hacerlo de nuevo. Qué consciencia tan débil. Y luego hablaron usando los transmisores de sus Knightmares.

-¿Qué hay de…?-le saltaron las palabras a la boca antes de que pudiera hacer algo para frenarlas o buscar las más adecuadas, quizás dejar que unos minutos transcurrieran o esperando que el aún Caballero de Asalto a la vieja usanza le trajera las nuevas sin que se lo pidieran. Las sombras cubrieron el semblante de Gino. Se apresuró a responder antes de que terminara la frase. Suzaku se preguntó si no odiaba ese nombre. Luego se cuestionaría si acaso no había cierta satisfacción en lo que pronunció después, contribuyendo a que se endurecieran sus propias maneras.

-Lelouch fue ejecutado. Sin ti, su ejército dejaba mucho que desear. En un acto de desesperación sacó el Shinkiro, pero no era un oponente para nosotros. Pensó que habías muerto y no lo corregimos.

Era lógico, ¿verdad? _Te necesito para hacerlo y que tenga sentido_. Era todo como debía ser. Lo habían arreglado. Liberar a los Enumerados y entregarle la muerte que tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo, se le empaparon los ojos. Gino pareció notarlo irritado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Apretó los puños y dejó de hablar. De repente, el piso y los muros para ambos eran muy interesantes.

-¿Y C.C.?

Tenía que preguntar. Parte del acuerdo era que se escaparía con ella hasta que el Geass se desarrollara y pudiera completar un acuerdo del que no le dio detalles.

-¿La mujer de Lelouch?-Gino le enfrentó con los ojos enrojecidos de nuevo.-No la han localizado todavía. Cuando él salió al campo de batalla y penetramos en su fortaleza, ella se había esfumado.

Silencio. Era una especie de competencia. ¿Quién aguantaría más sin decir nada? ¿Quién cargaba con más culpas? ¿Quién debía pedir perdón primero? Respuestas sabidas, pero ambos estaban dolidos.

Gino perdió y así tenía que ser. Su paciencia se cortó. Su mirada era fría, su voz luchaba por modularse implacablemente.

-¿Y bien?

Suzaku jadeó cínicamente y se acordó de Kallen. Qué irónico.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿"Y bien qué"?-repitió Gino, indignado, apretando tanto los puños que sus guantes se arrugaron.- ¡¿No crees que me merezco una explicación para todo lo que has hecho?-ladró al fin.

Le respondieron con un suspiro y ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla en el muro de metal, desviando los ojos bajos, dando a entender que no habría palabras extras acompañando el gesto, que fue devuelto con un puñetazo dado a centímetros de la mejilla.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga.-soltó por fin, cerrando los ojos, como si en efecto acabaran de golpearlo y se recuperara del impacto.

Gino siseó, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo con firmeza contra la pared. Le temblaban los brazos, el aliento golpeó su cara y Suzaku se mordió los labios, forcejeando un momento.

-¡Dime por qué estoy vivo!-sus dientes dispararon como ametralladoras esas palabras.

Silencio. Apretó su agarre hasta que un gemido adolorido se escapó de Suzaku. Retrocedió levemente, poco convencido, suavizando sus maneras, sin apartarse, comenzando otra vez.

-¿Por qué Mónica y Dorothea volaron en pedazos mientras que a mí solo me desarmaste? Había energía suficiente según las lectoras cuando revisaron lo que quedó del Lancelot.

"Bismarck me indicó que ni bien cayeras, debía dispararte para que él pudiera guiar la ofensiva hacia el palacio. No pude hacerlo. ¿Qué punto tenía, de cualquier modo? Eras inofensivo. Ya habíamos ganado. Pero al dejarme vivo…firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. Pensé en obedecer la orden. Lo pensé y estuve a punto. Hubiera pasado, te lo aseguro, por eso no fue sensato. ¿A qué obedecías entonces?

Más silencio. Gino hizo que Suzaku rebotara contra la pared y le sujetó los cabellos, obligando su mirada a enfrentarlo. La encontró entrecerrada por el dolor, no necesariamente físico.

-¿Qué estás…Gino?-susurró sin aire, evitando de nuevo el contacto visual, haciendo que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de su viejo compañero. Le pusieron las manos enguantadas a lados de las mejillas, forzando de nuevo la línea de vista. Había un acto de subtextual penetración en eso, como si Gino pudiera entrar más profundamente que en su carne de esa forma. Jadeó, más que por las heridas despertadas en el movimiento.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber en tu caso. ¿A quién tratas de proteger con tus mentiras? Podría entenderlo si él siguiera vivo, si ella no se hubiera desvanecido en la mierda, si la princesa Nunnally vi Britania estuviera todavía a tu cargo o algo parecido pero…

-¿Nunnally está viva?

Algo como una pequeña luz se encendió un instante en él.

-El prín…El rey Schneizel fingió su muerte. Ha salido a decir que para protegerla de Zero, pero es porquería. Hasta yo sé que quería echárselo furioso a su padre para erigirse a la cabeza del Imperio.

Un silencio aturdido se apoderó del que fue el Séptimo Caballero alguna vez. Por un instante, el ambiente se relajó, como una cuchillada que se limpia con alcohol y se prepara para los puntos. Gino lo agradeció y se regañó a sí mismo por no haber empezado la conversación con esa información. Quizás en el fondo estaba celoso. ¿No debería ser suficiente con que él viniera a verlo como para que una rendija de luz comenzara a destrozar la oscuridad que había abatido el alma de Suzaku meses atrás? "Es como una hermana para mí. Juré que la cuidaría aunque corriera mi sangre por el piso, ¿sabes?" Pero no era su hermana y eso bastaba para que la sonrisa de Gino reflejara molestias. Aunque una niña no tuviera la culpa, tragaba sin saberlo una atención que deseaba para sí.

-Y no sabes cómo está ella. Parece que hubiera crecido de repente. Abrió los ojos, son muy hermosos y compasivos, como los de Luz Rápida Marianne. Al menos cuando nadie menciona a su hermano y al Caballero Zero, desde luego. ¿Y quién puede culparla?

Suzaku volvió a hundirse en un pozo. En compensación ya no parecía lleno de inmundicia, sino de agua fría y transparente.

-También está haciendo rehabilitación. Tiró su silla de ruedas a un lado, se negó terminantemente a que se la trajeran un día y empezó a moverse sola, con tozudez. Ahora usa muletas, pero en unos meses…Suzaku, en unos meses, si confesaras la naturaleza de tu comportamiento, quizás hasta podrías acompañarla del brazo por los jardines. Lelouch el Demonio tenía infinidad de esclavos mentales bajo su mando. Solo diles que fuiste uno más. Es verdad, ¿no es cierto? En otras circunstancias, jamás…

La sangre alcanzó la superficie del pozo. Gino se dio cuenta de que presionaba demasiado sin notarlo. La urgencia lo había poseído.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo, maldita sea! ¡Dí algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡"Gino, cállate de una vez y bésame" estaría bien para empezar!

Los dos rieron pero Suzaku trató de transformar ese gesto en uno cargado de desdén.

-¿Por qué no me dejas, Gino? Me imagino que tienes tareas que cumplir para con el nuevo Imperio.

Por debajo de aquella fingida dureza, había terror. Palpable. Un temblor que lo sacudía. Suzaku acababa de caer al vacío en un mundo de posibilidades que podían ser atractivas, si dejaba de odiarse por un instante. Y si Gino podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no él? Había múltiples respuestas para esa pregunta, pero el Tercer Caballero se obligó a ignorarlas.

-No lo haré. Ni en un millón de años. Acostúmbrate a la idea.-Gino se mordió los labios, poseído por un absceso de ira que lo empujó hacia el borde del acantilado al que Suzaku se arrojó en primer lugar. Le agarró el mentón otra vez, le obligó a mirarlo, pero cerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué no…tomas…lo que viniste a buscar?

La línea formó una lanza que se estrelló en el corazón de Gino, destrozándolo. Y llevaba tiempo manteniéndose unido con pegamento y estrellitas de brillitos patéticos. El impulso que necesitaba. Cada vez más cerca de ese límite que lo asustaba de sí mismo y que luego, con un par de comprimidos de ansiolíticos, le confirmaban que sufría de un duelo infinito, recreado desde la pérdida de su primer amor.

-¿Lo que vine…a buscar?-Repitió incrédulo, el termómetro rehusándose a subir montones de escalas para golpear la campanilla tan fácilmente, tan rápido e ilógico como cuando descubrió que su adorado no estaba muerto, sino que se había convertido en la perra de un tirano. Ni siquiera "el perro". _La perra_, en definitiva.

-¿Sabes, Gino? No eres muy diferente de Luciano Bradley, aunque me hayas confesado cuánto…

Suficiente. Suficiente. No solo él estaba herido. No solo él contenía la respiración en aguas turbias. Le soltó la bofetada antes de que pudiera contenerse. Su dolor alteró a Gino más que sus palabras.

-Mira lo que me has hecho hacer.-musitó, cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños. El calor de su sangre manchándole el guante. Él, haciendo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos, ladeándose y respirando difícilmente. Debía evitar esfuerzos físicos y estrés emocional, de ser posible. El dudoso diagnóstico. Gino le rogó a Bismarck pero sus pedidos solo fueron oídos a medias.

_-¿Es tan importante para ti un traidor? Convencerme, joven Weinberg, será difícil. Agradece que estoy dispuesto a escuchar. _

_(su mano fue una caricia, grande y llena de cicatrices, pero segura de lo que hacía. Desde los hombros, subiendo por el cuello, instalándose en la mejilla, empujándolo desde la nuca para que los labios de ambos…)_

Silencio. Silencio. Alejar los recuerdos. Pero el silencio en esa celda, donde le debían explicaciones y nuevos comienzos, en limpio, en blanco como el uniforme y los papeles a colorear, no era lo correcto, claro que no.

-Suzaku, ¿crees que esto me gusta? ¿Tenerte atado a mi disposición en una celda minúscula? ¿Que me excita o que me parece mínimamente erótico? ¡No seas idiota! Lo que realmente quiero…lo que realmente quiero es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. En tu cuarto o en el mío compartiendo una cama, comiéndonos una caja de bombones cada noche, mirando las noticias y comparando las tomas en el Lancelot y el Tristán. Saliendo de compras con Anya, yendo incluso al Instituto juntos o a buscar sushi. Sé que nunca te hice sonreír tanto como…Lelouch, aunque odie admitirlo. Cuando pensé que era humano, quería ser su amigo para aprender a satisfacerte pero nunca encontré la manera. Del mismo modo en que ya no sé cómo acercarme a ti. ¿No éramos felices? ¿No era suficiente para ti que yo estuviera siempre contigo? ¿Hice algo mal, me comporté indignamente? Sé lo que Britania hizo con Japón pero dentro de lo posible traté de compensarlo y te dí ánimos con tu meta de convertirte en el Primer Caballero. Realmente podía verlo suceder, Suzz, por eso no comprendo.

"Cuando después del Freya aceptaste liderar un derrocamiento, intenté pararte porque sabía que una vez que procedieras, nunca te lo perdonarías a ti mismo. Y creo que ahora te pasa lo mismo. Lo que sea que tú y ese cretino estuvieran horneando, si fue voluntariamente que accediste, te superaba con creces.

"¿No es cierto, Suzz?

Abrió los ojos. Siempre tuvo un aire salvaje en su melancolía. Como una bestia en amargo cautiverio. Gino adoraba eso. La primera vez que lo vio en la ceremonia de Caballería, tuvo una maldita erección. Suzaku tenía algo que le provocaba cogérselo pero eso solamente era insuficiente. Con la dulzura traicionada que lo coronaba, había un pacto a sellar informalmente, secuestrándolo y llevándolo a tu hogar, donde lo colmarías de presentes hasta aliviar sus múltiples pesares. Eso fue decidido de antemano desde antes de la primera conversación y quizás Suzaku lo sabía, porque se dejó envolver por el calor de Gino, lenta y prolongadamente, tras múltiples avances paulatinos en la conquista.

-Lelouch tenía derecho a ser rey después de la muerte de su madre y su expulsión de la familia real. Me prometió la liberación de mi país, poder, riqueza, mujeres y hombres a destajo. La oportunidad de vengarme de la humillación que recibí a lo largo de mi vida. Por supuesto que lo apoyé. Era la única decisión que podía tomar. Era justa y me beneficiaba, después de todo. Y el anterior Emperador no era más que un carnicero.

Como si hubiera levantado una inmensa pared rodeada de alambres de púa electrificados entre ambos, sin escuchar una sola palabra pronunciada por Gino, que se dejó engullir por un abismo de oscuridad en su helada desolación.

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

Fue estoico. Aún no había terminado.

-No podías darme más que migajas de un Imperio que esclavizó a mi gente. Migajas de buena mesa pero migajas al fin. Lelouch me dio lo que yo deseaba. En todos los sentidos. Si tu juramento para conmigo hubiera sido tan serio como para explicar tus insistencias, incluso ahora, me habrías apoyado entonces.

(después de lo que Lelouch le hizo a Euphie, fue incapaz de tocarlo. Pero por el bien de Gino, una nota ligeramente lasciva y burlona fue deslizada en aquellas afirmaciones)

-¿Es…eso, entonces? ¿Yo…no era…suficiente…para ti, Suzz?

Gino tenía los ojos bajos y sus manos se crisparon, temblando. Suzaku se estremeció cuando levantó la mirada y trató de disimularlo acomodándose contra la pared. En seguida tuvo esas manos en la garganta y el peso del cuerpo de Gino los envió a ambos hacia abajo. Giraron hacia delante en un forcejeo inútil. Gino apretó el agarre hasta que Suzaku no pudo hacer pasar sino un hilo de aire y quejidos, sacudiéndose. La herida sobre la frente se despertó cuando le estrellaron la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Gi…no! ¡Qué…!¡Gi…!-abrió los ojos difícilmente. Gino lo miraba pero parecía ver a través de él, perdido en un océano de odio, sin ser dueño de sí mismo. Así y todo, el Geass no se encendió. Suzaku jadeó y entonces las manos se aflojaron un tanto. La mano, más bien. La otra bajó por su pecho, presionándole dolorosamente la zona vendada bajo el uniforme de presidiario hasta situarse en su…-¡Argh!-cerró los ojos con fuerza, siseando, debilitado y pronto tuvo los labios de Gino sobre los suyos, robándole de nuevo el oxígeno.

Estaba esperando aquello, ¿verdad? Igual que cuando era un soldado raso y británico honorario, igual que en los catres del cuartel, cuando los demás hacían turno para subirse a sus espaldas y humillarlo. ¿Por qué parecía tan lejano ahora, como si Euphie, cubierta por rosas en los jardines del palacio y luego en un ataúd de cristal, sin que pudiera revivirla con un beso, porque no era un príncipe, ni siquiera un Caballero, sino un simple peón sediento de venganza, fuera acaso un gigantesco abismo y dentro de él estuvieran Suzaku y Gino, retozando en un Oasis de calma mientras que alrededor de ambos estalla la guerra en la participan ocasionalmente con desapego? ¿Por qué entonces le dolía tanto, le perturbaba tanto y no se dejaba ir hacia otra parte, lejos de lo ocurrido, hasta que la invasión terminara?

Gino le mordió los labios y pronto degustó el cobre en ellos. Suzaku tenía los ojos abiertos, él los había cerrado y apretaba los párpados con intensidad, mientras que sus manos ahora aflojaban los seguros de la camisa de fuerza, bajaban cierres y descubrían algo de piel estremecida. Entonces Gino buscó algo a un lado de sus muslos. Suzaku pensó que se abriría la hebilla del cinturón para…

-¿Quieres sufrir, Suzz? ¿Es eso lo que te apetece? ¿Que te reduzcan a nada, que es lo que sientes que eres? ¿Incluso ahora, que hay poco por hacer para empeorar tu situación? Solo el final. Y va a dolerme, vaya que va a dolerme más que a ti.

Suzaku ladeó la cabeza contra el suelo, incrédulo antes que temeroso. Era un bastón. No, Gino no…

-Me dijeron que no podía venir a verte sin un arma, aunque fuera de defensa. Quería algo menos agresivo que el control de tu collar de descargas eléctricas. _Voilà_.

Suzaku intentó alejarse débilmente. Reptando de espaldas a la pared, pero resultó absurdo solo tratar. Gino, con el semblante frío y las manos certeras, lo sujetó otra vez, por los hombros y se colocó sobre él. Empuñó el bastón y empujó la punta redonda entre los labios de Suzaku, que no tuvo tiempo de argumentar en contra, siquiera con alaridos. Quizás no era tanto lo que estaba sucediendo como el hecho de que Gino…

-¡Abre bien la maldita boca! ¡No quiero romperte la mandíbula!-tragó en seco, como si su propia voz distorsionada por la ira le sonara ajena. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una triste carcajada.-Escoria.-agregó como queriendo realzar la fuerza de sus anteriores palabras, matizadas por su vacilación al insultar.

La mano que no se encargaba de empujar fálicamente el bastón por la garganta de Suzaku, hacia dentro y fuera, con ritmo, le pellizcó una tetilla aprensivamente, por encima de una camiseta blanca que debieron colocarle durante sus instancias en el área médica. Suzaku jadeó y tosió con dificultades, haciendo lo imposible por no atragantarse con la longitud que lastimaba su boca. Las sombras habían cubierto el rostro de expresión contenida en Gino. Suzaku comenzó a ver borroso por las lágrimas, de todos modos.

-¿Tienes la más pálida idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para que no te dañaran? ¿Te crees que Bismarck no quería desmenuzarte en la sala de tortura? Mónica era una de sus sobrinas y tuvo un amorío con Dorothea. Sin contar que ha estado casado con el honor de Britania desde que abrió el maldito ojo. Lo desafiaste. Te mofaste de él. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Tan siquiera lo imaginas o te importa en lo más mínimo?

Suzaku gimió pronunciadamente, sus dientes chocando contra el metal, la saliva acumulándose en la superficie del objeto y con cada embestida, derramándose por sus labios. Gino le hablaba al oído tras descender a su altura y con cada palabra, le retorcía la tetilla, como si colocara acentuaciones.

-Dejé que me la chupara, Suzaku. Me metió la lengua en el culo y cuando finalmente me taladró, se orinó dentro de mí. No se olvidó de pedirme que volviera al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Ni al que vino después.

La voz de Gino temblaba. El que una vez fue el Séptimo Caballero, se había quedado de piedra y cuando finalmente procesó aquellas afiladas palabras, las lágrimas le bajaron ya en grandes cantidades. Quería deshacerse en disculpas pero los términos se le resbalaban, aunque el bastón había salido húmedo de su boca adolorida. De todos modos, no pasó mucho antes de que Gino le subiera con brusquedad la mordaza que tenía perdida al cuello, para colocársela entre los labios, como se estilaba con los prisioneros políticos anteriormente.

-Es tarde para decir algo.

Suzaku jadeó, su voz ahogada, sin poder encontrarle los ojos al restaurado Tercer Caballero. Las manos de Gino fueron vacilantes pero obligándose a avanzar hasta que sus dedos tiraron del elástico del pantalón de Suzaku, para bajárselo a la altura de los seguros en los muslos. Cuando terminó de entender lo que sucedería, chilló anticipadamente, antes de que le separaran las mejillas para empujar aquella forma dura, entibiada por su saliva, pegajosa e invasiva.

Probablemente se desmayó después de un par de embestidas. Un mundo que giraba se destrozó en ardores desgarradores y luego, el negro casi salvador. Imposible que fuera la muerte. No, de haber estado en peligro, el Geass lo habría obligado a forcejear duro, llevándolo incluso a romperse la muñeca para sacarse las esposas y aniquilar a Gino de alguna forma, de ser necesario.

Ahora estaba solo en la celda. La dureza de la erección que no fue saciada lo molestaba entre las piernas, pero intentó ignorarla. Entonces la puerta se descorrió otra vez y el sentido de alarma lo colmó con adrenalina, acelerándole el pulso.

Dirigió sus ojos temblorosos a la recepción extremadamente informal de Anya Alstreim, con el mismo uniforme blanco de siempre y el diario electrónico entre las manos.

-No sé qué punto tenían cuando decidieron no ejecutarte. Yo voté insistentemente contra eso y pedí que lo reconsideraran pero nadie me prestó atención porque soy la única mujer que queda. Hacerme oír con palabras no es lo mío y siempre tuve la suerte de que Nonette, Dorothea o Mónica impusieran lo que yo quisiera decir sin tener la necesidad de expresarme siquiera. Iba a estrellar un par de edificios con el Mordred en señal de protesta, pero entonces la princesa Nunnally me convocó para acompañarla a la ejecución de su hermano. Fue todo un evento del que te perdiste pero está todo guardado si quieres verlo.

Las palabras fueron dichas de un tirón y sin desidia, como una nota periodística carente de emoción, a pesar de que en el fondo del mensaje había dolor y malestares generales. Nada puro ni pronunciado: esa era la naturaleza de lady Alstreim. Título recuperado recientemente.

Suzaku abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se sonrojó al recordar que tenía los genitales descubiertos, además de estimulados. Intentó esconder este hecho en la semioscuridad encogiéndose con los muslos juntos, pero la mirada de Anya se situó en ese punto vergonzoso. Caminó hasta donde estaba Suzaku y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, guardándose en el bolsillo trasero de su falda, el diario.

-Yo…

Anya lo interrumpió con la voz primero, pero un rápido movimiento de su mano ahora libre secundó sus palabras, robándoles buena parte de sentido. A ellas y a la escena en sí. Especialmente.

-La Emperatriz Nunnally desea concertar una entrevista contigo. Si por mí fuera, te acabábamos con un tiro, sin anfiteatro ni nada. Ibas a matarnos, ¿crees que no lo sé? No todos somos masoquistas y sádicos.

Mientras que hablaba, tomó el miembro de Suzaku en su palma y lo rodeó con sus dedos seguros en su rapidez. El dueño de dicho miembro abrió aún más que antes los ojos: parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas en la incredulidad. Luego comenzó a gemir, sisear y morderse el labio entre jadeos. Menos de cinco minutos después, terminaba en su mano, ido totalmente en una nube donde percibía de cerca el perfume de Anya, que siempre le pareció atractiva, a la que nunca cortejó por falta de tiempo y espacio en aquel mundo.

-Pensé que iba a encontrarte todo violado y lleno de…esto…o muerto de tanto follar.-se miró la mano, que la venida de Suzaku humedecía levemente. El dueño de aquella marca se sonrojó aún más, afiebrado y sin encontrar palabras apropiadas para replicar. Anya se sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzó a limpiarse con aire indiferente, como si acabara de manejar un trozo de arcilla.-No podía dejar que ella te viera así. Mandaré que te den prendas nuevas y te llevarán esposado al jardín para tomar el té. Pon cara de que no te torturan.-se puso de pie. Suzaku tenía la frente bañada en sudor contra el suelo. La niebla pos orgásmica lo empujaba de nuevo a la caverna del sueño. Se sentía pesado y ella lucía lejana e irreal de repente, más cerca del linde de la puerta otra vez.-De veras jodiste a Gino. Aunque eso no justifique el que me obligue a convertirme en la buena samaritana de las pajas.-un gemido ahogado indicó la exasperación de Suzaku cuando ella se volvió y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente volvió a abrirse. Anya estaba de vuelta con su diario entre manos. Disparó dos flashes contra el cuerpo de Suzaku, que a la segunda vez, parpadeó adolorido por la luz cegadora.

-Para los registros.-anunció, como si fuera necesario y volvió a desaparecer. Suzaku se quedaría dormido de nuevo para despertar más tarde cuando los guardias vinieran a encargarse de hacer cumplir las órdenes de Alstreim y seguidamente las de la Princesa Nunnally, preguntándose si no habría sido un bizarro sueño. Sin embargo, si lo de Anya entraba en esa categoría, prácticamente todo lo vivido durante los últimos dos años podía ser empujado hacia esa zona también. _Veni, vidi, sed non vici_.

Su entrevista con Nunnally duró poco y nada. Suzaku estuvo agradecido por eso pero no menos adolorido al erguirse en el asiento donde los guardias lo dejaron caer despectivamente. Ella los observó con recelo. Su mirada a penas se suavizó un poco al enfocar a Suzaku pero en seguida se volvió severa e impenetrable. "Es una mujer, no nos necesita, Lelouch. Quizás le estorbamos todo este tiempo…", pensó con la cabeza gacha y el semblante grave, mientras que ella comenzaba con sus reproches, que fueron coronados por un "Debería golpearte para que entiendas lo que he sentido. Ni cientos de azotes podrían lograr que tuvieras un acercamiento" que le hizo pronunciado eco de las palabras de Gino, haciendo que reviviera la desgraciada escena, como si no fuera suficiente con recordatorios en la piel y en el sabor a sal de su garganta herida. Al no obtener respuestas algunas de su parte, Nunnally se le acercó con el andador, dejándose caer de rodillas con cuidado para tomarle las manos y Suzaku se puso de pie bruscamente, empujándola. Estaba esposado, solamente y vestido de civil como un caballero sin estirpe pero de buena casa. Lo arrastraron de nuevo a pesar de las protestas de la joven princesa. Cornelia había mandado que a la menor muestra de violencia por parte del prisionero, este fuese devuelto a la celda y su palabra pesaba más. Suzaku lo agradeció en su gran amargura, satisfecho de ver una vez a Nunnally tan repuesta en horribles circunstancias y convencido de que la única tarea que le quedaba en un Universo como ese (empujar una silla de ruedas ahora en desuso) le era vedada por las circunstancias. Y para bien.

Se durmió en un rincón sintiéndose sangrar. Creía que podía hacer de su cordura, un palacio levantado con naipes, una construcción sólida con suficiente esfuerzo. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, el mundo empezaba a sacudirse bajo la mirada de Gino, su toque brusco y el castigo recibido por un silencio del que supo enorgullecerse en su momento. En algún instante debió dormirse, porque soñó que Lelouch estaba vivo, que lo había salvado al no asistir a su ejecución_. Cuando un árbol cae y nadie lo escucha, ¿hace ruido siquiera? Si no me asesinas tú_…y se habían besado, Suzaku no intentó huir ni experimentó aversión alguna, aunque sí despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa leve en los labios bajo la mordaza, que en seguida se apagó como una vela atormentada por el viento.

-Buenas noches.

La respiración de Suzaku se detuvo en un jadeo aterrorizado y sorprendido. El frío corrió por su espina. Gino estaba parado con las manos tras la espalda, apoyado en la puerta cerrada. Su voz sonaba serena, pero algo en ella inquietó al prisionero, como una suave caja aterciopelada que guarda veneno en su interior. Mortal. En grandes cantidades. Se estremeció y supuso que incluso en medio de esa semioscuridad azulada era evidente.

-¿Has dormido bien, Suzaku?

El tono denotaba preocupación. Gino dio un paso al frente y se inclinó de nuevo hasta doblar las rodillas, para que quedaran mirándose. Suzaku evitó sus ojos, más él le sujetó el mentón con delicadeza y lo obligó. No había odio chispeante en ellos. Solo cansancio. Y algo dentro que no podía situar, como si Lord Weinberg –título re-adjudicado recientemente- hubiera tomado una decisión muy importante y difícil.

La mordaza no le permitió contestar (de todos modos no iba a hacerlo, sino a disculparse y a pedir que no…no de nuevo, a menos que eso realmente compensara algo y en ese caso…) pero Gino lo observó con ternura y no tardó en besarle le frente. Sus labios eran tibios y suaves. Nada había cambiado, solo el contexto. Lamentablemente. Por un instante, al igual que cuando despertó el día anterior (¿O una semana atrás?) con Gino a su espalda, eran de nuevo camaradas, él melancólico, su amigo apretado contra su cuerpo, sonriendo y consolándolo con un bálsamo intangible que se traducía en la cercanía de las pieles.

-Vine a pedirte perdón, Suzaku. Lo que he hecho ayer no tiene nombre.

Gino le apartó el cabello de los ojos y el que fuera Lord Kururugi –nunca más recuperaría su título. Con perfecta lógica- lagrimeó, su lengua empujando la mordaza sin éxito en modular más que incoherencias que Lord Weinberg parecía entender, acariciándole los hombros, que pronto sujetó para colocar a Suzaku sobre el suelo frío, boca arriba. ¿Eso tenía sentido? Suzaku no lo sabía, parpadeó varias veces. Era como si las sombras los miraran, susurrando entre ellas, igual de confundidas. Los movimientos de Gino no lucían amenazadores. Eran gentiles, avanzaban tomándose pausas, como si contemplar a Suzaku se llevara mucha de su atención. Este último lo observó sin comprender tal amabilidad y la posición que solo parecía indicar que algo sucedería. ¿Pero no…?

-No lo he dilucidado sino hasta ahora. Que no debo darte el gusto de hacerte daño. Que si quiero que reacciones, debería empujarte a comprender lo que me has hecho, de una manera tan literal como me sea posible. Por nosotros, Suzz, haré el esfuerzo.

Suzaku soltó un gemido, sin contener ya los temblores que lo sacudían in crescendo cuando Gino empezó a desabrochar los botones y bajar los cierres que mantenían la tela del uniforme de prisionero ceñida al pecho. Su torso quedó descubierto pronto. Las vendas en su estómago estaban ligeramente húmedas con sangre. Quiso buscar con desesperación los ojos de Gino, pero aunque se apoyaron los propios sobre las piedras melancólicas que los simbolizaban, sostenidos sobre sus mejillas, solo encontró una ausencia, una lejanía, la demencia penetrando las rendijas enormes, como la inmensidad de un cielo estrellado, que pronto se nublaría, arreciando tormenta.

-Espero no te importe que tome un trago. Con un poco de suerte, cuando esto termine, cenaremos juntos. Como antes. Como es debido.

Sonaba más desesperado de lo que Suzaku se sentía y eso no alivió las inquietudes del mayor, desde luego. Las manos de Gino se apartaron de su pecho para impulsarlo e ir hacia la olvidada charola con sus alimentos a un lado. No se despertó para comer cuando se la trajeron y la habían dejado sin más ahí, pese a que Suzaku estaba amordazado. Gino tomó la botella de agua y se colocó en la lengua una píldora blanca azulada que casi resplandecía en la oscuridad, para hacerla pasar con un golpe del pico.

-Ya te he dicho lo que ha pasado. Deberías adivinar por qué guardo Viagra en mi bolsillo. Es más fácil de esta manera. Ayer no me excité y es probable que tampoco me suceda hoy. Verte sufrir me pone triste pero estoy determinado a salir de aquí contigo, tan pronto como sea posible.

Las sombras volvieron a tragarse los ojos de Gino, que a penas relampaguearon un instante con algo espeluznante cociéndose dentro de ellos. Regresó al lado de Suzaku y le acarició la zona entre los pectorales para después besarlo suavemente sobre la mordaza, en la mejilla y el cuello. "Relájate. No pienses en nada. Ha pasado antes…", pero era diferente, porque se trataba de Gino y aunque eso hubiera ocurrido en pesadillas, la mixtura de ternura y destructividad, convertían al de nuevo Tercer Caballero en algo más terrible que la Parca misma, a la que Suzaku había llegado a añorar más de una vez.

-Espero me perdones. He trazado el kanji desde un libro británico y ya me has dicho que no valorizamos como es debido tu cultura. Lo entiendo. Por eso te pregunto, ¿está bien así?

Se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta distintiva, un papel que desdobló. Debido a su blancura y la claridad de las líneas negras, Suzaku no tuvo que forzar mucho la vista, aunque ni bien reconoció lo que allí decía, su corazón –ya inquieto- se aceleró notablemente. _Kutsuu_. Dolor. Tragó en seco, buscando de nuevo los ojos de Gino, esperando una explicación. Pero solo lo encontró expectante, atento a su veredicto. Suzaku, con la mente en blanco, sin querer sacar conclusiones apresuradas para algo que lucía tan mal, sin duda alguna, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dubitativo. Habría sido gracioso, patético y triste para quien lo viera, que no estuviera envuelto en aquel hechizo de dos mitades, perteneciente a un prisionero y su verdugo.

-Bien. Entonces, deberíamos comenzar, ¿verdad?

Sacó otra cosa del interior de su chaqueta. Cuando lo extrajo, Suzaku se sintió mareado, convencido de que no era precisamente ESO lo que estaba viendo en la mano de Gino Weinberg. No, no eso. Nunca eso. Una pesadilla…al fin y al cabo, el Geass no se encendió para confirmarle que era la realidad cruda.

-Ayer me dijiste que era igual que Luciano Bradley y decidí honrar su memoria. Sé que a ti no te agradaba y confieso que era un tipo muy difícil. Pero cuando tomaba una decisión, que no fuera movido por el aburrimiento, ninguna atadura moral lo detenía.

Colocó la hoja de la daga en mitad de uno de sus pectorales y comenzó a trazar con lentitud pronunciada el primer signo del papel. Suzaku se retorció sin aliento ante la ruptura de su piel, que los dedos de Gino acentuaron al presionar los cortes para que sangraran. Ardores, punción. Hubo una vez un Caballero que desconocía la piedad y otro que deseaba ponerla en práctica, pero desgraciadamente, los prisioneros de guerra que debían ser ejecutados, no estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Hubo una vez alguien que no era Suzaku Kururugi, sino una persona que estaba dispuesta a denigrarse en son de sus intenciones. Ese otro individuo había tenido aquel cuchillo (sino ese, uno de los muchos iguales que poseía su temible dueño) presionado contra la garganta y aceptó con amargura un trato vergonzoso a cambio de ciertos indultos del fusilamiento para rebeldes de su país. Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo y solo fue una vez, por algo que no tenía que ver con la lujuria directamente. Hubo una vez y si quedara algún resquicio de Lord Kururugi en el prisionero que fue el Caballero de Zero, este diría que hizo lo que debía, aunque le trajera pesadillas durante varias semanas, que el abrazo de Gino no pudo sofocar, como una fiebre misteriosa e intensa que le torturara con más humillación que arrepentimiento.

-Él me gustaba, Suzz. No como tú, pero también necesitaba que lo protegieran de sí mismo. Era demasiado débil pero si le recordabas que podía ser fuerte, te tomaba aprecio. Incluso si te insultaba un poco. Decía que no me soportaba y luego que no podía negarme nada.

Suzaku cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, tratando de buscar un punto que le permitiera contener el dolor. Pudo modular sus reacciones y a pesar de los jadeos obstruidos por la mordaza, su cuerpo recobró el control sobre sí mismo. Al menos hasta que los labios de Gino, terminado el primer motivo embebido en rojo, se apoyaron sobre los trazos delicadamente, tiñéndose sus arcos con la sangre, que pronto degustó una lengua lánguida. Un gemido amortiguado se escapó de su boca cubierta. Gino levantó la vista y comenzó a trabajar en el segundo signo, cuyas líneas se cruzaban sobre su pecho sudoroso.

-No lo tomes como una confesión, por favor. Esto todavía tiene que ver contigo, no con nosotros, ni siquiera Bismarck y sus cochinadas, que hacía con Luciano antes que conmigo. Como si Lelouch, el demonio y nuestro aclamado Emperador no se hubieran servido de ti antes. Lo que no te perdono es que lo permitieras. Yo tengo mis motivos, pero los tuyos no los trago.-se relamió los labios enrojecidos y pasó su mano izquierda, la que no manejaba el cuchillo, por las heridas, extendiendo la sangre por la piel temblorosa, contemplando sus dedos manchados con una mezcla de extrañeza y ternura amarga.-Odio este sabor. Pensé que sería como beber tu semen, pero estaba equivocado.

Gino quitó los seguros del traje de prisionero para que las piernas de Suzaku pudieran separarse y este se retorció al oír y sentir que bajaban el cierre de su pantalón y que apartaban la prenda, junto con la ropa interior. Temblaba más, aunque pensaba: _Ha pasado antes. Piensa en otra cosa. Sabías que algo así sucedería. Solo…_pero veía a Lelouch cada vez que intentaba desviarse de Gino. Al jefe de su escuadrón, presionándolo contra la pared de su oficina en el cuartel, susurrándole obscenidades mientras que no dejaba un resquicio de su persona sin penetrar o libre del fluído blancuzco al que se acostumbró durante su época de soldado raso honorario. A Luciano Bradley, metiéndole el mango -de la daga que Gino acababa de guardarse de nuevo en el abrigo, tras dirigirle a la hoja sucia una mirada cargada de algo que en la oscuridad solo podía traducirse como un anhelo que pasaba desde su garganta como espinas o agujas afiladas- en estocadas violentas, riendo. A Schneizel, besándole la frente con una sonrisa suave que parecía esconder explosivos, haciéndole promesas que lo succionaban como en un torbellino hacia el cielo, girando en espirales que todo lo destruían. Nunnally estaba…

-No me gusta lo que me hace esta cosa. La tengo dura y duele pero no es lo mismo. Todavía no quiero cogerte.

Gino liberó su propia erección en un movimiento mesurado, bajándose la bragueta y el calzoncillo. Suzaku pensó –no con poca absurdidad, pero tampoco podía ser racional en ese instante, entre dos mundos espeluznantes que buscaban devorarlo- que era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba y eso que el Tercer Caballero estaba…bien proporcionado. Probablemente el miedo, sobre todo al recordar el día anterior en la carne trémula, se transmitió en los ojos de Suzaku, que dejó de respirar cuando Gino le alzó las piernas para colocárselas sobre el pecho.

-Te quiero, Suzaku. Deja que te cure de esto que te has hecho a ti mismo.

El resentimiento de la entrada por el maltrato de ayer, seguía vigente, sin tiempo a cicatrizar y el miembro se abrió paso entre sangre seca, heridas aún abiertas que se desgarraron. La mordaza no pudo suprimir el chillido que Suzaku dejó escapar. Gino hizo una mueca triste, ya enterrado por completo y se adelantó para besarle en la mejilla, el cuello, comenzando a adoptar un ritmo acelerado y brusco, como latigazos. El rostro de Suzaku estaba rojo entre las sombras, el de Gino ligeramente morado. Entre contracciones de placer forzado y determinación (no era más que un castigo para él, después de todo y el último recurso para recuperar a una persona valiosa), este último sacó del bolsillo, con la mano temblorosa, un pequeño aro negro que colocó en la base de la repentina erección de Suzaku.

-Con esto tendrá más significado. No tiene nada que ver con tu placer, sino al contrario. Y ya te dije qué es del mío.

Suzaku lo miró con horror y él le quitó la mordaza, moviéndola bajo su cuello.

-Gi…Gino…N-no…

Lord Weinberg lo besó para callarlo. Todo su peso recayó sobre Suzaku, resintiendo sus abdominales y los cortes en sus pectorales. Gimió, sollozó contra su boca y Gino se apartó, igualmente agitado, pero retomando sus embestidas, acariciándole una mejilla rodeada por una lágrima que se atrevió a salir en la desesperación de estar acorralado.

-Ahora puedes hablar…y…decirme…la verdad…

Se enterró profundamente. Suzaku retuvo con un dejo de nostalgia en su inmenso dolor, los resquicios de lo que era cuando Gino alcanzaba el clímax dentro suyo. Se colmó, pero la erección no desapareció. Los ojos de Gino estaban húmedos, como estrellas tímidas en una noche de tormenta. Se habían aclarado, pero no mucho. Algo como una esperanza ya casi tangible resplandecía en ellos. Aún asustaba, pero ya no tanto. Y a su vez, algo debió haber cambiado en Suzaku, cuya resistencia estaba casi completamente socavada.

-Puedo aguantar…dos o tres rondas más…-aseguró a la nada, porque Suzaku se había encogido contra el suelo, cuando volvió a retomar el ritmo.

-Gi-Gino…e-esp-pera…yo…

Lo embistió violentamente, cortando la frase y le besó la frente, sin aire.

-Dímelo…voy a perdonarte…sea lo que…

Suzaku se retorció, perdiendo sus nociones finales del espacio, el tiempo y las barreras conspiratorias.

-No…puedo…-sollozó y Gino le tomó ambas mejillas entre las manos, suspirando, nuevamente con más vida regresando de a poco a sus facciones, como un gólem de piedra que comienza a reaccionar hasta volverse con lentitud el amante deseado. O perdido.

-Pero…hay algo que decir…¿verdad…? O mejor dicho…mucho…

Por la manera en la que Gino se carcajeó (casi con la misma vitalidad de antes, menos amenazante, un tanto más grato por el contacto, como si a centímetros regresaran a los cuartos y tiendas que compartieron antes de volverse enemigos), enterrando la cara en el hueco de su hombro, antes de presumiblemente correrse otra vez, Suzaku supo que no solo acariciaba su piel con la yema de los dedos, sino que pronto, el trasfondo del asunto. El pánico que ya experimentaba por su cuerpo, lo dobló e incluso se triplicó. Su erección se apretaba duramente contra su vientre y Gino la tocaba con sus manos que ya jugaban, estremeciéndolo.

-¡Gi…!

-¡Shhhh! Solo habla cuando…haya sido…suficiente…para dejarme…salvarte…¿es bastante ya?

Weinberg lo besó sobre la yugular y Suzaku escuchó que alguien lloraba, antes de darse cuenta de que era su propio rostro el que se contorsionaba de tal manera y sus ojos los que dejaban ir una corriente copiosa. Pero no era tan fácil quebrar al que fue el Caballero Zero, cada vez más del otro lado de la línea entre insanidad y cordura. Lo peor era que estaban a la misma altura, quizás recuperándose a la vez. Le tomó a Gino toda la noche, electrochoques del collar, mordidas hasta arrancar sangre y reaperturas de los cortes, por no hablar de blasfemias, un llanto sincero debido a la empatía por lo que hacía y golpes en el rostro de rasgos asiáticos que había aprendido a asociar con buenos sentimientos, hasta bien poco tiempo atrás.

Solo entonces frenó su puño. Cuando la respiración de Suzaku se hizo tan leve que parecía no existir y era increíble que tuviera fuerzas para hablar, una vez que Gino le ayudó a hacer buches con el agua de la charola y le apartó el cabello de los ojos, que habían perdido su máscara. Quizás la de ambos se había hecho añicos. El papel de sádico no le iba al amable Lord Weinberg, conocido en el campo de batalla por sus destrezas en el aire con el Tristán y su benevolencia a la hora de negociar con la oposición.

-¿Entonces?

Coger tanto los había debilitado. A Gino. Suzaku era como el fango fértil debajo del Nilo: esencial y reposado, pese a estar cubierto por sangre y moretones. Sonrió dolorosamente y comenzó a hablar, como si fuera una historia que no le perteneciera. Su voz rechinaba en un lugar incluso más oscuro, viejo como la traición misma en las manos de Caín o incluso como Eva al tomar la manzana, que esa celda que de repente podía reconocerse como un sitio del que se podía salir entero, con suficiente perseverancia. Y Gino se dijo que la tenían, satisfecho y amargado consigo mismo al contemplar su obra: el muchacho de las palabras sinceras.

-Yo no…lo planeé…él…pero yo…accedí…quería…yo….Euphie…

Gino evitó que siguiera hablando. Besándolo, acariciándole los cabellos, estrujándolos y arañándole los hombros. Su gemido lo detuvo.

-Nunca vuelvas a mentirme…¿si? De haberlo sabido….lo habría matado, Suzz…hubiera encontrado la forma de…

Suzaku sacudió la cabeza, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía o con quién hablaba. Estaba a medio vestir, como en épocas más felices y tranquilas, lo mismo que Gino, como apurando una noche demasiado corta entre dormir las cinco horas indispensables para estar en pie al día siguiente y hacer el amor.

-No me obligues tampoco a lastimarte otra vez.-susurró, quitándole las esposas, besándole la punta de los dedos, estrujándole la mano desnuda contra su mejilla.

Suzaku, afuera del pozo, le dirigió una sonrisa de moribundo aliviado, casi no comprendiendo lo que sucedía mientras que le quitaban el aro negro y precipitaban en sorbos una de las múltiples torturas de la noche. Rayaba el alba en un pequeño tragaluz del pasillo. Cerró los ojos, cuyos párpados pesaban una tonelada, estaban hinchados y rojizos de tanto llorar y apretarse desesperanzados. Se dio cuenta, con un gemido de protesta que a no podía articular palabras coherentes, de que Gino le quitaba también la camisa de fuerza y el collar de electroshock.

-Debes estar presentable para después. Y prometer no arruinarlo de nuevo. Te conseguiré una audiencia en seguida. Para algo tiene que servir lo que he estado haciendo.-una sombra leve volvió a atravesarlo, hundiendo una lanza de hielo en la ya resentida piel de Suzaku. Más desapareció pronto. Gino lo besó en la frente y Suzaku se descubrió agradeciéndole, fuera de sí y exhausto.


End file.
